


My Body, Freezing

by JohnlockedDancer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Complete, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, During Canon, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I suppose, Kissing, Love story that never uses the word love, M/M, Mary morstan mentioned - Freeform, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Not A Fix-It, Pining, Pining John Watson, Pining On Both Parts, Pining Sherlock Holmes, Pre wedding, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sad, The groom is panicking, Yaoi, dance lessons, i like making tags, it became, it’s a, now, waltz, wedding angst, written in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer
Summary: “Ok, John. First, you have to pretend that I’m Mary.”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock cleared his throat, trying to concentrate on his own breathing. He could feel John’s eyes on him as he put the music on. He could do it with his eyes blindfolded, but kept his eyes fixed on his phone anyway, scrolling until he found a song that would do. Finally, he stood up and shifted his focus straight on John, keeping his distance. “Ok, John. First, you have to pretend that I’m Mary.” John swallowed. He could do this. John nodded and Sherlock continued “do you want to start with waltz or salsa?” Unbidden images appeared in John’s mind. Images like Sherlock swinging his hips to some seductive music. Why’s this *still* happening to him? After all this time, and especially now... John shook his head. Another image pops up in his mind. That time in Belgravia, at the palace. Sherlock in nothing more than a simple sheet sliding off to reveal his- No! He’s getting married to a woman he loves and still he thinks about Sherlock! And Sherlock is married to his work! Shaking his head again, John looks up. Sherlock’s frowning. “John? Are you okay?” John gives a smile that doesn’t quiet reaches his eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine, it’s fine. Is that salsa?” he tries in an attempt to stop his own rambling. Sherlock chuckles, the tiniest sparkle returning in his storm-colored eyes. “No, John that’s waltz.” John finds himself lost again, clears his throat. “Well, let’s start with a waltz, then, shall we?” Sherlock nods, striding towards his dance partner. John’s heart is picking up speed. Sherlock, no Mary, puts his- her left hand on John’s right arm. He turns his head as he feels hi- her taking his hand. A few tentative steps (on John’s part), and suddenly, they are flowing through the room. John is still tripping on his own feet, but he grows more confident the longer they dance. He could never have imagined that it would feel this way, just by dancing. Of course, he’d heard people describe it, but yeah. You don’t believe it quite till you see- feel it, right? He’s getting so lost in his thoughts, that he hasn’t even realized that he’s stopped dancing. Sherlock (fuck Mary!) is tilting his head adorably. John finds himself standing way too close for what they were doing mere seconds (minutes, hours?) ago. And suddenly, they’re kissing. John, with his hands buried in those sinful, dark curls. Sherlock is just pressing himself closer and closer until...he’s not. Where did all that warmth go? John’s eyes are searching desperately. There! Sherlock is walking, no he’s *fleeing* towards the door. John’s body is moving too slow for his own liking. Just before Sherlock has disappeared out the door, he says, without turning around “I’m sorry, John, you’re getting married”. And then, the door slams shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I decided to post a happy ending. Thank you so much for your feedback, it means so much to me <3

John knocked on Sherlock’s bedroom door. It was a few days since the dance lesson and the...incident. He’d tried talking to Sherlock as soon as he got out of his shock. He had kissed Sherlock. And Sherlock had kissed back. He still couldn’t quite believe it. Well, Sherlock was clearly avoiding him. John hadn’t seen the detective come out of his room at all when he’d been over.  
John and Mary had talked. A lot. Even though she was pretty accepting of the fact that John met or texted Sherlock nearly every day, she’d finally snapped. Their argument hadn’t been pretty.  
“Sherlock? Please open the door! I have something to tell you that I really think you would like to hear.” Finally, John could hear shuffling on the other side of the door so he took a step back. “What?” Sherlock’s face appeared in the door crack. Either, he’d been taking drugs, or, and John swallowed, he’d been crying. “First of all, *I’m* sorry, Sherlock. You haven’t done anything wrong.” Sherlock’s eyes widened. “And second,” John took a cautious step forward and fixed the detective’s gaze with his own “I broke up with Mary.” Sherlock blinked furiously. Was he hearing right? “Come again?” John snorted and opened the door fully. “You heard me.” And then, they were kissing. Again.


End file.
